Treat You Better
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Awalnya hanya bercanda, namun Chanyeol justru terbawa perasaan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin, teman kerjanya. Namun ia tak tahu kalau Jongin itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa dibanding Oh Sehun. YAOI! boy x boy. HunKai/SeKai f.t Chanyeol . ChanKai!TemanTapiMesra


A One shot by Winter AL Yuurama

To: **DayunorinoPEACH**

 **'Treat you better'**

 _HunKai/SeKai f.t Chanyeol_

 _Bot!Kai Top!Sehun_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin hanyalah karyawan biasa sebuah supermarket, yang menangani bagian makanan siap saji. Devisi Jongin bekerja sama dengan devisi _seafood_. Jongin adalah koki disana. Jika kau menginginkan _seafood_ dalam bentuk siap makan, maka kau bisa menyerahkan bahan _seafood_ yang telah kau pilih pada Jongin. Maka lelaki itu akan memasaknya untukmu dengan beberapa menu andalan. _Station_ nya tidak terlalu besar karena memang supermarket tempat Jongin bekerja _type_ _middle_ - _low_.

Kim Jongin itu orangnya berisik dan humoris. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang serius, cenderung _easy_ _going_ dan tak ambil pusing. Dia juga banyak bicara jika sudah mengenal orang lebih dekat, berbeda jika pertama bertemu. Akan terkesan pendiam dan tak banyak omong. Kim Jongin itu sederhana.

Namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Jongin itu mempesona dengan caraya sendiri. Kalau menurut Chanyeol, Jongin itu alami dan apa adanya. Tingkahnya tidak dibuat-buat. Wajahnya juga manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dia memiliki senyum yang tak biasa. Jika Yixing -teman sedevisi Jongin- memiliki lesung tepat di pipinya, maka lesung milik Jongin berada lebih dekat dengan mata. Pipi atas katanya, dan tidak terlalu terlihat. Hanya akan terlihat jika sang empunya tertawa atau tersenyum lebar. Dan itu sungguh manis menurut Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol namanya, dia adalah karyawan supermarket juga. Hanya saja, dia berada di bagian _merchandising_. Awalnya dia hanya pekerja _part_ _time_ , namun karena sang _general_ _manager_ suka cara kerjanya, maka Chanyeol diangkat menjadi karyawan resmi. Belum lama sebenarnya. Namun kalau di gabung dengan lamanya menjadi pekerja _part_ _time_ , Chanyeol sudah satu tahun.

Dan waktu satu tahun itulah Chanyeol dekat dengan Jongin. Hanya teman sih. Namun Chanyeol telah mulai menyukai Jongin entah sejak kapan. Tahu-tahu jantungnya selalu berdebar tiap bersama Jongin.

Chanyeol rasa ini berawal dari ulah Baekhyun, salah satu karyawan di devisi _seafood_. Dulu, saat Chanyeol masih menjadi pekerja _part_ _time_ , Baekhyun pernah mengolok-olok Jongin yang tidak punya kekasih. Dan entah dari mana ide jahil Baekhyun, dia tiba-tiba menyuruh Jongin untuk berpacaran dengan Chanyeol saja. Alasannya? Karena sama-sama _single_ katanya.

"Baek _hyung_ , kau sudah berpacaran dengan Tae _noona_ berapa lama?" Jongin bertanya kala itu, sambil mengaduk masakannya. Jadi, dapur Jongin itu dapat dilihat pengunjung. Bukan di desain tertutup. Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang memajang produk pada gondola reguler tak jauh dari area devisi Jongin dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ya karena ada beberapa produk yang memang sengaja dipajang di dekat _station_ Jongin.

"Mm... kurasa satu tahun. Entahlah, aku tak menghitungnya," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sambil membantu Jongin menyiapkan piring untuk masakan yang hampir jadi.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Celetuk Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

"Secepatnya jika Tae setuju. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan, sebaiknya pilihlah tanggal setelah gajian. Jadi aku punya uang untuk menyumbang. Hahahaha~" Jawab Jongin sekenanya diikuti tawa renyah yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lucu. Membuat dirinya tersenyum hanya dengan melihat caranya tertawa, jangan lupakan wajah kesakitannya karena Baekhyun yang kesal tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aduduh, sakit _hyung_ ~" Cara Jongin merengek juga lucu. Seperti anak kecil.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kapan kau punya pacar?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara mengejek.

"I-itu, anu... ngg..." Dan Jongin tiba-tiba gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Kau belum punya kan? Iya kan? Dasar jomblo!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Membuat Jongin berdumel sendiri dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Keh, kasihan sekali adik beruang ini. Cup cup cup..." Baekhyun semakin menggodanya.

"Apa sih, hyung. Jijik~" Jongin menggerutu. Namun Chanyeol dapat melihat jika pipi Jongin merona malu walau samar. Dan itu manis sekali. Chanyeol sudah 2 bulan menjadi pekerja _part_ _time_ , dan dia belum dekat dengan Jongin waktu itu. Kalau melihat bagaimana interaksi Jongin dengan karyawan lain, Chanyeol jadi iri sendiri.

Pekerjaan pemajangan produk telah selesai Chanyeol lakukan, dia mendorong troli barangnya menuju gudang. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi, "Oi Chanyeol, jadi pacar Jongin mau tidak?!" Dan saat itu Chanyeol amat malu karena akibat teriakan cempreng Baekhyun beberapa customer jadi memperhatikannya. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil cepat-cepat masuk tirai khusus untuk karyawan dan pergi ke gudang _merchandise_.

Apa-apaan si Baekhyun itu?! Dia sudah gila ya? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Membuat Chanyeol _cengo_ setengah mati. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri kalau dia jadi terbayang-bayang reaksi Jongin yang amat lucu dengan wajah memerah sempurna seperti udang rebus. Di pengelihatan terakhir Chanyeol, lelaki muda itu nampak memukul-mukul Baekhyun dengan ganas menggunakan spatula kotor. Membuat si mulut ember meminta ampun.

Dari sanalah Chanyeol dan Jongin mulai di ejek dan di jodoh-jodohkan. Akibat mulut ember Baekhyun, semua karyawan selalu menggoda mereka agar pacaran saja. Cocok katanya. Chanyeol yang tampan dan tinggi, lalu Jongin yang manis. Serasi.

Chanyeol baru tahu kalau ternyata Jongin itu orangnya suka bercanda. Digoda seperti itu, bocah itu justru dengan sengaja merangkul lengan Chanyeol atau duduk dekat Chanyeol jika kebetulan jam istirahat mereka bebarengan. Sambil berkata, serasi kan? Cocok kan?

Lalu semua yang berada di ruang makan akan bersiul-siul tidak jelas sambil menyuruh mereka untuk jadian. Menurut Chanyeol itu agak centil, tapi semua karyawan tahu kalau Jongin tidak sungguhan melakukannya. Hanya untuk candaan. Dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Dia justru menanggapinya dengan candaan juga. Dan dari sanalah mereka dekat.

Bahkan interaksi mereka sudah agak berlebihan sebenarnya. Dan kebanyakan justru Chanyeol yang lebih sering melakukannya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih berani. Seperti ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggil Jongin dengan kata sayangku, atau pacarku. Lalu Chanyeol yang sering mengusapi atau mencubiti pipi Jongin, atau Chanyeol yang suka bergelayut pada Jongin tiap mereka bertemu.

Hei, itu lebih centil kan ya?

Namun anehnya, Jongin tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol melakukan semua itu. Eh, kadang-kadang di tampik juga sih. Namun seringnya dia berpikir kalau Chanyeol hanya bercanda untuk menanggapi godaan teman-teman. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Chanyeol telah terbawa perasaan dan mulai sungguhan menyukai Jongin. Chanyeol melakukan semua _skinship_ bukan semata-mata bercanda, namun karena Chanyeol menyukai Jongin dan sudah nyaman dengan lelaki _tan_ itu.

Sepertinya, Jongin memang belum punya kekasih walau Jongin tak pernah membahasnya. Dilihat dari _BBM_ , _LINE_ , ataupun akun instagramnya, Jongin tak pernah meng _upload_ atau memasang _display_ _picture_ dengan foto seorang namja ataupun yeoja. Palingan hanya saudaranya atau foto makanan. Kadang juga foto grup idol dan tokoh anime. Tidak sekalipun Jongin menyinggung soal sosok orang spesial. Justru koki itu pernah memasang display picture BBM dengan foto ketika mereka berselca. Jujur saja, itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin berharap. Tapi ia belum berani mengungkapkan.

"Hai, Sayang. Sini istirahat di dekatku." Sambut Chanyeol semangat seraya menyiapkan kursi untuk Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan sambil menenteng kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Ciee... pasangan fenomenal. Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Jongdae -karyawan devisi _vegetable_ _and_ _fruit_ \- dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak tuh," Jongin menjawab sepontan sambil meletakkan kotak bekalnya di dekat Chanyeol. Dan jawabannya bebarengan dengan Chanyeol yang bilang "Iya!" Sukses membuat Jongin berjengit dan menatap Chanyeol dengan _death_ _glare_.

"Alahh... bohong~ mengaku saja lah~"

"Ciee... suit... suit... pajak jadiannya dong~" Yang ini Minah ikut-ikut.

"Apa sih, kami tidak jadian~" Jongin terdengar merengek.

"Iya juga tidak apa-apa kok. Kami justru mendukung. Kalian kan sama-sama _single_ ," Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi khidmad memakan bekalnya tiba-tiba ikut nyeletuk. Yang ditanggapi sebuah dengusan oleh Jongin. Ini juga, _supervisor_ kampret!

"Apa sih kalian ini. Kami sungguh tidak jadian," Elak Jongin lagi.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mengakuiku sekarang, _babe_?" Nah Chanyeol malah bertindak menjadi kompor juga. "Aku menjadi karyawan tetap kan untukmu juga, _babe_. Supaya kita dekat terus,"

Dan Jongin memutar matanya jengah ketika siulan menggoda semakin laknat terdengar dari seluruh karyawan yang saat itu berada di dalam ruang makan. Tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol tengah merasa patah hati karena Jongin selalu bilang tidak ketika mereka bertanya tentang hubungan mereka. Secara tidak langsung, lelaki _tan_ itu telah menolak Chanyeol. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin itu dekat dengan semua orang. Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang suka bergelayutan pada Jongin, tapi Kris dari bagian _security_ juga suka tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepala di punggung Jongin, empuk dan nyaman katanya.

Lalu Leo dari devisi _poultry_ _and_ _meat_ juga suka menjahili Jongin dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun dan Ravi dari _Seafod_ juga sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Lalu Minah, Naeun, dan Jiyeon dari Kasir juga tidak menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Minseok, pun juga dekat dengan Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan semua perlakukan mereka. Jongin tak pernah marah ataupun bereaksi berlebihan. Jongin bersikap biasa saja dan _friendly_ pada semuanya termasuk itu Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasa kalau Jongin memang hanya menganggapnya teman seperti yang lain. Tidak lebih. Semuanya hanya untuk bercanda agar suasana tidak kaku dan menciptakan suasana kerja yang nyaman penuh humor. Agar karyawan betah bekerja di supermarket yang kejar target dan pasti banyak komplain dari para _customer_. Bukankah kunci utama betah bekerja adalah bagaimana sosialisasi antar teman kerja?

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, seberat apapun pekerjaan namun jika teman-teman kerjamu menyenangkan maka kau akan betah disana.

Sepertinya semua orang menjalankan prinsip itu dan menciptakan suasana nyaman walau dibawah tekanan atasan yang banyak aturan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, semua karyawan supermarket ini orangnya humoris dan loyal terhadap teman. Mereka supel, gampang akrab. Pertemanan mereka kompak. Mereka bahkan sering berbagi satu sama lain. Saling mengejek sampai separah apapun pun mereka _fine-fine_ saja. Karena mereka tahu dan bisa membedakan mana ejekan dan mana yang serius. Mereka saling pengertian dan gotong royong dalam bekerja. Entah dari devisi mana, mereka akan saling membantu. Chanyeol rasa supermarket-supermarket cabang tidak seperti ini. Karena ia pernah mendengar kalau di supermarket cabang sering sekali ganti-ganti karyawan karena kebanyakan tidak betah. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak menyesal menerima menjadi karyawan resmi di supermarket ini.

Jongin memilih mengabaikan mereka dan mulai membuka tutup kotak bekalnya. Namun mendadak keningnya berkerut ketika sebuah inisial yang tertulis di tutupnya bukan inisial namanya.

 **-O.S.H-**

Lalu Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri ketika kotak bekal ia buka. Matilah! Isinya udang gulung! Argh, demi Tuhan ia alergi udang.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba berdumel tak jelas. Marah-marah.

"Aku salah membawa bekal." Jongin murung.

"Huh?" Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Dia alergi udang," Sahut Jongdae.

"Yah, bekalku sudah habis, _babe_. Tahu begini tadi kita bertukar bekal 'kan," Chanyeol nampak menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Aku beli ramyun _cup_ saja deh," Ujar Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menawarkan udang gulungnya pada siapun yang mau. Dan itu langsung disambut baik oleh semuanya karena masakan Jongin itu _number_ _one_! Seperti chef profesional.

Jongin lalu keluar ke _selling_ _area_ dan memilih untuk membeli satu _cup_ ramyun. Dia lalu masuk ke ruang manager untuk meminta tanda tangan pada atasannya pada struk pembeliannya agar tidak dituduh mencuri. Ternyata hanya ada Hwayoung sang asisten manager. Sepertinya Lu Han si manager utama sedang keluar.

"Tumben beli makanan instan. Tidak membawa bekal?" Tanya sang manager bernama Hwayoung.

"Aku membawanya, tapi tertukar dengan milik Sehun," Jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa itu Sehun? Kekasihmu?" tanya Hwayoung iseng.

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Eh? Kau serius?" Hwayoung nampak terkejut, "Kukira kau jadian dengan Chanyeol. Semua menganggap kaliah pacaran, loh,"

Jongin tertawa, "Jangan melantur, _noona_ ,"

"Sudahlah, kau putuskan saja kekasihmu dan jadilah dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh kalian sangat serasi,"

Jongin sekarang mendengus, "Jangan begitu dong, noona. Jelek sekali saranmu. Sudah ya, aku mau makan ramyunku dulu,"

"Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang patah hati." Hwayoung bermonolog, "Lagipula, Jongin tidak terlihat seperti orang punya pacar sih. Aduh, aku tidak menyangka kalau bocah itu ternyata misterius juga,"

Sementara di dalam ruang makan sedang ricuh membicarakan insial O.S.H di tutup bekal Jongin. Dan ketika layar ponsel menyala karena ada pesan masuk, semua jadi gaduh. Karena demi Tuhan, _wallpaper_ ponsel Jongin membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Seseorang nampak membelakangi kamera dengan kemeja bernomor punggung 94 dengan inisial O.S.H. dan Jongin nampak berada di depannya sambil menatapnya.

Siapa itu O.S.H ?

Belum pernah Jongin kedapatan memakai _wallpaper_ orang asing selain anggota boygrup kesukaannya atau anime.

Lalu Jongin masuk kembali ke dalam ruang makan dan mendapati ponsel yang tadi ia tinggalkan diatas meja menyala. Ia membuka pesan masuk dan sesorang menuliskan _'selamat makan'_ dengan emotikon mengejek.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan bergumam _'dasar licik'_ seraya memfoto ramyun _cup_ nya yang masih utuh dan meng _upload_ nya di instagram miliknya.

 **kimkaaaaaa** _mengirim sebuah foto_

 _ **Berkorban sedikit tidak apa-apa deh *rotlf***_

Tak lama kemudian sebuah notifikasi muncul. Seseorang dengan _username_ **oohsehun** menjadi yang pertama yang menyukai postingannya.

Seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan sebuah kotak bekal berinisial KJI yang telah habis separuh isinya nampak tersenyum kecil sambil menatap ponselnya. Setelah menekan tombol like pada postingan foto cup ramyun ia kembali ke layar utama yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto pernikahan. Lalu ia mengusap wajah pasangannya dengan ibu jari.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore Jongin yang sudah berpakaian bebas melangkah memasuki supermarketnya sendiri. Jam kerjanya telah usai karena ia masuk _shift_ pagi. Devisi Jongin memang hanya ada _shift_ pagi. Sedangkan toko buka sampai pukul 11 malam. _Shift_ siang dimulai pukul 4. Yah, supermarket tempatnya bekerja memang tidak besar.

"Loh, Sayangku belum pulang?" Chanyeol yang mendapat _shift_ siang nampak menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mendorong troli belanja. Sedang memilih beberapa sayuran.

"Belum. Aku harus berbelanja kebutuhan. Lemari pendinginku sudah hampir kosong," Karena di jam kerja karyawan tidak diperbolehkan belanja untuk kebutuhan rumah, jadi Jongin harus _check_ _out_ dulu baru masuk lagi melalui pintu _customer_.

"Mentang-mentang sudah gajian," Goda Chanyeol. "Kau harus belikan aku coklat. Sebentar lagi kan hari _valentine_ ,"

"Huh?" Kening Jongin berkerut, "Haruskah?"

"Ya iyalah, kau kan pacarku,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Mulai lagi, "Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Aku. Duh, kau manis sekali sih," Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Awas nanti kau semakin jatuh cinta padaku," Jongin tertawa. Tuh kan Jongin memang suka bercanda. Tidak tahu saja Chanyeol semakin terbawa perasaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dapat coklat dong tanggal 14 nanti?"

"Iya deh iya," Jongin lantas memilih coklat _chungky_ _bar_ dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Nih,"

"Loh, kok sekarang?"

"Supaya kau senang," Celetuk Jongin. "Nanti aku akan bilang pada Kris dan kepala kasir kalau coklat itu aku yang membayar supaya kau tidak dikira mencuri,"

"Valentine kan 3 hari lagi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa deh. Terima kasih ya,"

Jongin mengacungkan jempol. "Aku belanja dulu, ya. Kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana,"

"Aiyayayai _captain_!"

Dan Jongin tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol Chanyeol. Sebelum seseorang berjas mahal nampak memasuki supermarket. Beberapa customer dan karyawati nampak tepesona dalam sekali pandang karena lelaki itu nampak sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Siapakah gerangan? Nampaknya tak pernah berlanja di sini.

Lelaki maskulin itu nampak mulai melangkah sambil celingukan mencari-cari seseorang. Sampai Kris yang sedang _manuver_ menegurnya dan menawarkan bantuan karena lelaki berambut silver itu nampak kebingungan.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang. Terima kasih," Tolak lelaki itu ramah dengan suara berat yang seksi. Membuat Minah dan Naeun yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekatnya jadi berfangirling ria.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Kris lantas undur diri dan melanjutkan manuvernya.

"Sehun!" Orang itu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan mendapati Jongin mendorong troli yang penuh dengan belanjaan kearahnya.

"Kau belanja sebanyak ini?" Tanya lelaki bernama Sehun itu sambil mengambil alih troli Jongin dan ia dorong pelan. Jongin berjalan mengikuti setelah melambaikan tangan pada Minah dan Naeun yang _cengo_ di tempat.

"L-lelaki itu siapanya Jongin?"

"Entah,"

Dan kemunculan Sehun yang menemani Jongin belanja mendapat perhatian penuh dari para dari karyawan termasuk itu Chanyeol. Terasa ada yang remuk ketika Jongin merangkul lengan kekar berbalut jas itu dengan mesra. Cara Jongin melakukannya sungguh berbeda daripada dengan Chanyeol. Dia jadi merasa sesak.

Sementara karyawan lain mulai meyakini bahwa lelaki bersurai _silver_ itu adalah kekasihnya Jongin. Pantas saja si beruang tan itu tidak mau jadian dengan Chanyeol.

"Loh, aku baru tahu kalau Jongin punya kekasih," Baekhyun nyeletuk.

"Aku juga." Ravi geleng-geleng, "Kasihan Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari sebenarnya adalah hari donor darah. Tapi yang lebih ngetrend adalah hari _valentine_. Chanyeol nampak termenung menatap layar ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan _timeline_ akun instagram miliknya. Hari ini Jongin masih cuti. Terhitung dari 2 hari yang lalu. Chanyeol jadi merasa kesepian.

Padahal dia ingin menanyakan siapa lelaki yang menemani belanja kemarin. Namun hari berikutnya Jongin justru mengambil cuti. Kok tidak bilang pada Chanyeol?

Hei, memang dia siapanya Jongin?

 **kimkaaaaaa** _mengirim sebuah foto_

Yang terlihat adalah foto dua lembar tiket pesawat ke Jeju dengan _caption_ berbunyi...

 **Tidak sebanding dengan tart semalam. Kau memang pandai memberikan kejutan. Terima kasih banyak *heart* Jeju I'm coming with love *kiss***

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Jadi Jongin akan pergi ke Jeju? Pantas saja anak itu mengambil cuti. Pantas saja Jongin memberinya coklat sedini itu. Namun _caption_ yang Jongin tulis sedikit ambigu. Seperti ditujukan untuk seseorang. Lagipula, ada dua lembar tiket. Jongin pergi dengan siapa? Nama yang tertera pada tiket adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Siapa Oh Sehun?

 _ **oohsehun**_ _dan 43 orang menyukai_

Chanyeol mengklik _username_ yang namanya juga tercantum pada tiket. Foto profil yang terlihat adalah seorang lelaki yang difoto dari samping dengan sedikit _effect_ putih. Rambutnya _blonde_. _Follower_ nya sangat banyak, tapi yang di _follow_ hanya satu orang. Dan itu adalah akun milik Jongin.

Chanyeol menilik postingan sang pemilik akun dalam mode daftar. Foto pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah sebuah foto _black_ _forest_ dengan tulisan _happy_ _valentine_ dengan _caption_...

 **Cantik dan manis. Seperti kamu kimkaaaaaa**

 _22 jam yang lalu_

 _ **kimkaaaaaa**_ _dan 245 orang menyukai ini_

 **hztao** cieee si bos dapat kado _valentine_ dari nyonya **kimkaaaaaa**

 **kimkaaaaaa** aku bukan nyonya~ **hztao** bodoh!

Dan Chanyeol menyadari jika kue itu adalah kue yang sama dengan kue yang semalam menjadi _display_ _picture_ akun BBM Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa kue yang orang ini posting sama dengan milik Jongin? Dan lagi kenapa captionnya seperti itu?

Apakah sebenarnya orang ini adalah kekasih Jongin?

Orang ini kan yang menemani Jongin belanja kemarin?

Chanyeol kembali menscroll dan kebanyakan adalah foto tidak jelas yang di posting. Anak anjing bernama vivi, kolam renang, kamar, dan lain-lain. Ada juga foto Jongin yang tengah bermain dengan seekor anak anjing berbulu putih dengan caption **'my past, my now, and my future'.** Sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sebuah foto dimana sang pemilik akun tengah mencium kening Jongin dalam balutan busana serba putih dengan nuansa pernikahan.

 **oohsehun** _mengirim sebuah foto_

 _2 tahun yang lalu_

 _ **kimkaaaaaa**_ _dan 258 orang menyukai ini_

 _ **My love, my kiss, my heart is yours.**_ **Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Menggenggam tanganmu dan melangkah menuju masa depan. Mulai sekarang, mari kita hadapi semuanya bersama-sama.** _ **Happy**_ _ **wedding**_ **kimkaaaaaa I love you *heart***

"J-jadi Jongin sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak patah hati. Ternyata benar jika Jongin memang tidak menganggap Chanyeol lebih dari teman. Karena Jongin nyatanya sudah memiliki suami!

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

Ini tidak salah kan? Apakah matanya mendadak rabun?! Katakan ini tidak benar!

Oh astaga!

Kemisteriusan Jongin membuat hati Chanyeol hancur berkeping-keping! Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain secara sah?! Tampan dan kaya pula! Dan bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang mengetahui jika bocah manis itu telah menikah.

Argh! Chanyeol rasanya ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga!

Untung saja dia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya, bisa-bisa dia ditolak mentah-mentah. Argh sial. Chanyeol terlalu berharap dan dia dijatuhkan oleh harapannya sendiri. Sungguh amat sangat menyakitkan.

 **kimkaaaaaa** _mengirim_ _sebuah_ _foto_

 _1 menit yang lalu_

 **Postingan pertama wajahmu. Maaf ya tidak pernah memperlihatkanmu pada duniaku. Kamu terlalu tampan, aku takut teman-temanku jatuh cinta padamu. Hehehe... happy 2nd anniversary oohsehun and** _ **happy**_ _ **valentine**_ **.** _ **I**_ _ **love**_ _ **you**_ _ **my**_ _ **hubby**_ ***heart***

Itu adalah foto Jongin yang tengah mencium pipi Sehun dengan mesra sambil berselca. Dengan latar belakang pantai Jeju.

 **baekhyunee_exo** HEH! KAU SUDAH MENIKAH?! TOLONG TAMPAR AKU! *die*

 **galaxyfan2** ASTAGA! *caplock terinjak **baehyunee_exo**

 **hwayoungoh** kau benar-benar misterius **kimkaaaaaa** tau-tau sudah menikah!

 **diodo** O_O seriusan?

 **hztao** ciee bulan madu kedua. Selamat bersenang-senang bos **oohsehun** dan nyonya **kimkaaaaaa**

 **7_luhan_m** akhirnya go publik **kimkaaaaaa**

 **baozibao** loh manager **7_luhan_m** sudah tahu?

 **bangminah** ternyata lelaki tampan tempo hari adalah suami **kimkaaaaaa** O_O

 **naeunpinku** seluruh karyawan gempar! dan **real_pcy** patah hati

 **real_pcy** selamat atas pernikahannya **kimkaaaaaa**

 **naeunpinku** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray*

 **galaxyfan2** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (1)

 **baekhyunee_exo** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (2)

 **hwayoungoh** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (3)

 **diodo** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (69)

 **7_luhan_m** Sehun adalah sepupuku **baozibao**

 **7_luhan_m** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (100)

 **real_pcy** _WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALL!_

 **7_luhan_m** hei kalian, ini kan jam kerja! Kenapa kalian keluyuran di instagram milik orang?! Kembali bekerja atau saya sita ponsel kalian.

 **galaxyfan2** jangan pak!

 **baekhyunee_exo** jangan pak! (2)

 **bangminah** jangan pak! (3)

 **kimkaaaaaa** berisik!

 **oohsehun** ?

.

.

.

Hell yeah, aku lagi kesambet karena menistakan Chanyeol. Please jangan bunuh aku! T-T

Maapkeun diriku ini yang menyakiti Chanyeol dan gak mempersatukan dia sama Jongin. Habisnya enggak rela Jongin jadian sama Chan. Lagian semalem Sehun udah ngancem. Kan jadi gak berani ngecouplein chankai. #plak

Paham kan ya sama username ig mereka? Walau pakai jurus pengawuran juga #plak

Dan untuk DayunorinoPEACH semoga kamu suka. Maap yak kalok gak sesuai banget sama yang kamu harapin.

P.S : moment hunkainya dikit yak? Gimana kalok aku bikin sequel ini? Tapi review dulu yang ini. Wkwkwk


End file.
